Knowing Smile
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fleur and Hermione have a clandestine meeting one night in the garden shed outside the Burrow. Written for September Event: Sewing 101, and September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warnings for flat out smut, cheating on a significant other, and femslash oral sex.
1. Knowing Smile

**Hello everyone. This story was written for Sewing 101, and September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Sewing 101 I used the prompt set of (objects) candle, (words) smile, and (colors) sky blue. For Sophie's Shelf I used the Cross-Gen Fem/Slash pairing of 77. Hermione/Fleur. Warnings for flat out smut and girl on girl oral sex. If this content makes you feel uncomfortable please turn back now. If you are able to read this content than I hope you enjoy Knowing Smile.**

A gasp involuntarily left Hermione's mouth as the older witch's slim delicate fingers traced her wet swollen lips every once in a while slipping a delicate digit past them to into her heated core. She should have know when she first saw the French girl in her sky blue school uniform that the girl wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

Looking at Hermione with a soft knowing smile on her face Fleur gently leaned into Hermione and purred gently in her ear, "Do you like that?"

Hermione struggled to control the moans that she so eagerly wanted to let lose as she nodded. She didn't know how Bill and Ron would react if they knew what their wives were up to.

"Don't deny yourself what you want, my Hermione," came the accented purr as she older witch left a trail of kisses leading down towards the heat that building slowly between Hermione's legs. "No one can deny us our greatest wishes unless we let them."

"But Ron and Bill..."

Fleur slipped her tongue gently into the wet folds of the trembling witch beneath her. Curling her tongue in a way that made Hermione arch her back. Gripping the younger girls hips she drug her tongue across the trembling girls folds causing Hermione to moan loudly.

"Fleur," she cried out finger threading through the older girl's hair pulling her closer, "please."

Hermione the pressure building gently as the probing tongue explored every recess of her aching wanting core. She couldn't control the constant loud moans that escaped her mouth as the stars exploded before her eyes in a way they never had with Ron.

Fleur gave her knowing look as she licked her lips clearing the other's girl juices from them. Picking up the candle from the shelf that she had placed it on when they had come out to the garden shed Fleur made her way to the door.

"Do you think they know?" Hermione asked in quiet guilty voice.

"No," Fleur assured the other girl motioning for her to follow Fleur from the garden shed. "No one has to know unless you want them to." She gave Hermione the knowing smile she'd given the younger girl upon first approaching her about their meeting. "Alright?"

Hermione nodded as she followed her sister-in-law up the Burrow hoping that Ron and Bill would never find out. She looked over as the older girl went to her husband knowing this wouldn't be the last time the two of them made a trip to the garden shed. But next time she would know what to expect.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Knowing Smile.**


	2. Secrets and Lies

Chatting away with Ginny Hermione jumped as she felt a bare female foot slide across her own. She looked over to find Fleur deep in conversation with Bill, Fred, and George. Seeing Hermione looking she gave her the smile that promised for an evening much like the one before.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ron asked his put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes," got out before the foot that had made her jump before made it's way up her leg in gently caress.

"Are you sure?" he asked giving her a weird look. "You're all fidgety and stuff."

Hermione caught the foot before it could get any further catching the slight raise of Fleur's eyebrow across the table. Shaking her imperceptibly she shooed the foot back onto the floor trying to put the focus back on Ginny and the conversation she was trying to have.

Fleur stood up abruptly eyebrow still arched as she watched Hermione. Crossing to the other side of the table she tapped Hermione gently on the shoulder.

"May I have a word?" the accent voice purred in her ear making Hermione blush.

"Of course, Fleur," she said with smile as she excused herself from the table and the conversation she was having. She saw both Ron and Bill give them a strange look as Fleur lead her away.

Once they were outside of the Burrow Hermione turned to Fleur a blush coloring her face. "Fleur, you can't say that no will find out about this and then try to play footsie with me under the table," she told her. "Someone would have seen."

"I don't mind if they see," Fleur told her pressing a kiss to her lips. "Bill doesn't mind." She looked around her then whispered in Hermione's ear. "He's messing around with that Quidditch player. Oliver Wood."

Hermione's eyes widened. Oliver seemed like he was in a committed relationship with Katie Bell. Hadn't he?

"I don't think Ron would mind either," Fleur told her making Hermione's eyes widen in shock again. "I know a secret and I think you want to know it too." She hooked her finger into the belt loop of Hermione's pants. "But in order to find out this secret. You have to do something for me." She smiled in that knowing way again as she licked her lips seductively.

"What do I have to do?" Hermione asked knowing that if she didn't play along with Fleur she wouldn't get the information she wanted.

"Come with me," Fleur said pulling her behind the tree in garden.

"What are we do..."

Fleur cut her off by pressing her lips onto Hermione's. The older's witch's hands found their way to the hem of Hermione's shirt. Pushing it up ever so slightly as the kiss became more heated.

Breaking the kiss Hermione went to push her shirt back down when Fleur stopped her. Her eyes widened in shocked frustration at the older girl's antics. "Fleur," she chided, "we're out in the open."

"You want to find out what I know? Right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then you have to do what I ask of you." She pushed Hermione's shirt over her head leaving Hermione standing in the yard in just her pants and bra. "You remember what I did last night?"

Hermione nodded getting where this was going. "I don't know if I can," she whispered.

"Then let me," Fleur answered undoing Hermione's belt as her hand pushed past the fabric of her jeans and underwear,

Hermione let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt the insistent stroking of the fingers between her legs. She didn't know how Fleur was able to elicit this much pleasure from her when Ron couldn't.

Fleur watched as Hermione's lips trembled trying to hold back the orgasm that was clearly building. "Don't hold it back," she purred against Hermione's ear increasing the speed and pressure of her fingers over and in the wet folds of the younger girl.

"Fleur," Hermione gasped in pleasure, "I'm close."

Fleur took Hermione's hands placing it between her own legs. "Do you feel what I'm doing to you?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded eyes closed as she felt herself going nearer and nearer to the edge of her climax. "Yes," she gasped out the pleasure to much to take now.

"Do it me." Was the command.

Hermione felt her fingers match Fleur's speed as she went to the order she was given with gusto. She could hear Fleur's insistent moans as she continued to move her fingers over the older girl's swollen wet lips.

"Hermione," Fleur cried out, "you're great at this."

Both girls were near their ends before either one of them knew what was happening. Fleur's slender finger delved deeper than Ron had ever been causing a keening moan to escape Hermione's mouth as both girl reached their orgasm.

Pulling her hand away from Fleur Hermione watched as the older girl straighten her clothes out like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Picking her clothes back off the floor Hermione hastily redressed herself a blush coloring her cheeks at her brash she had just been a minute ago. She turned to Fleur with an expectant look on her face.

"You said you'd tell me the secret," Hermione insisted coming down off the high that Fleur had gotten her to.

Fleur pulled Hermione a kiss before whispering against her lips, "Ron's screwing Harry Potter. I saw them together right on the spot we're standing now."

"Are you sure?"

Fleur nodded.

Hermione was seeing red now. She had wanted to spare Ron's feeling about the whole Fleur business but now she couldn't care otherwise. She grabbed the other girl's hand pulling her towards the room that she and Ron shared at the Burrow. She didn't care that they all saw them enter the house. She wanted to be with someone made her feel free. More so now than ever. She hoped that Fleur wasn't just using her.


	3. Caught in the Act

**Hey everyone. Another update for Knowing Smile. Wow! The Weasley men are a bunch of cheaters. Who'd have guessed that? In this chapter poor Hermione comes face to face with the secret that Fleur just told her. I hope you all enjoy Caught in the Act.**

When the girls reached Hermione and Ron's room they found that the door was already closed but not locked. The squeak of bed springs could be heard from the other side of the door. Hermione felt an angry blush color her face. How dare he think he could fuck Harry in the bed they shared? She pushed open the door quietly.

"Harry," Ron moaned out as their best friends drove deep inside him. "God, Harry, that feels good."

Her eyes widened as she watched Ron's back arch in a way her's had only ever arched with Fleur. She smirked as she saw Ron's eyes widen as he caught sight of her through his lust filled haze. She could tell Harry hadn't seen her or Fleur yet as he didn't stop even though insisted.

"Harry," Ron hissed as his friend's hand found it's way to Ron's hard cock, "Hermione's standing right there with Fleur."

Harry's eyes opened wide as finally caught sight of them. He hastily pulled out Ron causing a disappointed moan from Hermione's husband. "Hermione," he said walking towards her, "it isn't what you think..."

"Oh," she snapped, "my best friend isn't fucking my husband in our bed?"

Harry gulped caught in the lie he was hoping to convince her of.

She glared at both of them. "You'd both better hope that Ginny doesn't hear about this," she hissed folding her arms over her chest watching as Ron at least looked ashamed about it.

"Who knows about this?" asked Harry concern filling his voice.

"Just Fleur and I," Hermione told him exasperated with Harry. "Oh yeah and whoever saw the two of you screwing out by the tree yesterday."

"Hermione," Ron and Harry both chimed, "keep your voice down someone will hear."

"I think they've already heard," Fleur told them. "The two of you are not exactly quiet about it." She held her arms out to Hermione. "Come on, Hermione. You can stay with Bill and I at Shell Cottage."

Allowing herself to be pulled into a hug by the girl she was thinking of making her girlfriend Hermione was lead from the room tears sliding down her face. She wished she didn't know about Harry and Ron because knowing it was a friend hurt much worse than it being anyone else.

"Hermione," she heard Harry and Ron called after not caring what they wanted to say. "Hermione."

 **I hope you all enjoyed Caught in the Act. Poor Hermione! Maybe she and Fleur can find comfort in each other? Wink. Wink.**


	4. Harry Won't Be Denied

**Before I begin the next chapter of Knowing Smile I would like to address a comment left on chapter two by a guest. If you are reading this still I hope this answers your concerns. I didn't make Ron the bad guy in that chapter. Or in the story in general. There are no good guys or bad guys in this story. I want to write this in a shade of gray that colors everyday life because in real life there are no good guys or bad guys but there are multiple shades of gray. Some more darker than others. Ron's not a bad guy. He's a confused guy who loves his wife but also happens to love his best friend in the exact same way. Hermione isn't the good person in the story either because she's knows she cheating on Ron and even though she knows this she still goes through with the act. Fleur's not bad or good person either because she uses manipulation to get Hermione to do these acts. No one in this story will be without their own flaws and problems. So with that said I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Knowing Smile.**

The first time he and Harry have sex is purely by accident or so Ron suspects. The long slender finger probing into him feels strangely good and he finds himself moaning as a second digit is added. He know how long Harry fingers him open but he knows by the smile on the other boy's face as moans into his pillow that the response he's giving is exactly what Harry wanted.

He doesn't suspect what happens next as Harry pulls his pajama bottoms down, taking his underwear with them, enough to expose his ass. Ron feels the searing pain as Harry slides himself into him though. But in a strange way it almost feels as natural as though he was with Hermione. He muffles a moan with his pillow not wanting anyone to know what was happening but having to remind himself that no one else was in the house this weekend. Hermione had some appointment for work or something that would keep her away the whole weekend.

After a minute of Harry just holding Ron as he adjusted to Harry's cock in his ass Ron couldn't take it any more. "M...m...move, Harry," he moans out of nowhere. He should be telling Harry to stop. To get out of him but he ignores the voice in the back of his mind telling him this is wrong. That Hermione would be upset about this.

But as Harry begins to move his hips against Ron's the voice of reason that is telling him this is wrong seems to get smaller and smaller until he can't hear it any more over his own moans of pleasure. He feels Harry's teeth drag against his shoulder blade and knows he should tell him not to leave a mark but he can't make his mouth form the words. All that comes is a guttural moan as feels Harry take his cock in his hand.

It doesn't take long for Harry's nimble fingers to elicit his climax but the hand doesn't stop. Ron feels his body shake knowing this was wrong for him to want his best friend like this. Knowing it was wrong on his part to like the feel of Harry cumming into him. He arches his back in a way Hermione had their first time bringing Harry further into him.

Harry promises Ron the world as he rides out his climax and Ron knows that the Boy Who Lived can't keep the promises he is making. But in the hazy aftermath of sex Ron feels like this right. This is where he belongs.

With the other boy still in him Ron falls into a deeper sleep than he's ever had since he was ten years old. He feels safe here. With Harry. Like this. But the little voice from before wouldn't let him be. It kept shouting at him in Hermione's voice that what he and Harry had just done was wrong. But if it was wrong how could it feel so right.

They spend the weekend like in bed like this and Ron could hear the voice getting smaller with time. The voice took longer and longer to bring him to shame as time wore on that Saturday.

It surprises him when Harry suggests that Ron be the dominate one that night because he enjoys having Harry dominate him in strange way. It feels right for Harry to be the dominant one. But if Harry wants it Ron can't find it in him to deny the other boy what he wants.

He hear Harry's lust filled moan as he slowly slides into the boy drawing it out the way Harry had with. It isn't a surprise that Harry arches his back trying to get him in faster than Ron wants to go. He knows then that this isn't the first time Harry's been taken like this and by the moans leaving the other boy's mouth Harry's enjoying it immensely.

"Ron," Harry moans arching his back again trying to bring him further in, "just put it in already."

Ron really can't deny Harry. He can't. So pushes the rest of the way into the moaning mess that is his best friend and brother-in-law. He doesn't know why sex with Harry feels the same as with Hermione. It just does.

Seeing as Ron has never done something like this before Harry is very patient with him. He lets Ron sloppily thrust into him even though Ron can tell it's not what Harry hoped for.

"Do what I did, Ron," Harry moans patiently and anyone can hear the need coming into the other boy's voice. "It's the same as having sex with Hermione. Except it's not Hermione. It's me."

That's all that Ron needs to hear. He adjusts quite quickly using the advice that Harry had just given him and is rewarded by the Harry pressing his lips to Ron's own. He knows he's close to climaxing. He can't help it It was always like this. Harry's moans increased as Ron felt the heat of his own cum surrounding him.

This brings another first for Ron.

"I love you," Harry moaned against Ron's mouth as Harry pulled away from him and things went back to the way they had entire evening of Friday.

Ron can tell Harry is upset when he pulls out him on Sunday afternoon. Neither boy wants their tryst to end but both know that they need to return to their respective wives.

Harry kisses Ron hungrily and Ron can tell the other boy wants to go another round. He hastily pulls away from Harry feeling how swollen his lips are from the kiss.

"Harry," he whispers, "Hermione'll be here any minute now. I need to clean the place up."

Harry groans out his frustration as he forces himself to dress in the clothes he had discarded on the floor of Ron and Hermione's bedroom on Friday. Ron watches him as looks at him as though Harry can see right through him. And for all Ron knows the other boy can see right through him to what he really wants.

"It's on, mate," Harry says leaving a gentle kiss on Ron's abused lips. "But you're the one whose denying themselves what they want. Not me."

Ron watches him leave through the bedroom window playing the events of the past few days out in his head. Hermione doesn't need to know he thinks to himself as he gathers the soiled bed sheets and takes them to the washer. As far as he was concerned this was a one time thing.

But it wasn't though. A few weeks had gone before they have sex again. And it's not the fact that he's breaking a promise he made to himself that makes it seem wrong. It's the fact that they are in broom closet at the Ministry of Magic down the hall from Harry's office. He knows no can hear them in there because Harry put a sound proofing charm on the room but he's still afraid that someone will find out.

Harry takes his need for Ron out on the other boy like he had the first time they had sex. And it feels right in a way that it shouldn't. And as Harry rides him in the broom closet Ron convinces himself that there is nothing to be ashamed of in this. Why couldn't he have them both?

They go their separate way afterward. No cuddling or holding in anyway which Ron is partly glad for. He has a lunch date with Hermione that he's almost late for. Harry has to go to Ginny's sonogram. Not for the first time since their tryst began Ron felt low about himself. Harry was the father of his nephew and this new niece or nephew Ginny was expecting Ron shouldn't even consider thinking about Harry the way he does.

And he does think about their time together. The next time they have sex Ron is the one to instigate it. He pins Harry against the tree in the yard and it's to much to bear. He takes the lust he's built up and takes Harry the way Harry took him the first time. And Harry enjoys every minute of it.

It feels as though Ron and Harry are in their own little world and all things fade away for Ron except for Harry. He feels other boy flush against him as he holds him firmly their. He doesn't know that they are being watched and someone is plotting to take a part of his happiness for him because nothing else exists in the moment he cums into Harry.

It all built up and he feels Harry drag him into the house and up the stair after they both pull up their pants. He can't deny Harry. He really can't and it is for this reason he's being ridden to destruction by his best friend as Hermione and Fleur enter the room. He tries to stop Harry but the other boy is to far gone in his own lust to hear anything. Harry finishes pulling away from Ron as he realized too that Hermione and Fleur are there.

Hermione looks equeal parts hurt, confused, and angry. He can't blame her after what she had just seen. He gets out of the bed, his and Hermione's, and goes to her to try to explain what's going on.

"Hermione," Harry begins pleadingly, "it isn't what you think..."

"Oh," she snapped and it's like a slap across Ron's face, "my best friend isn't fucking my husband in our bed?"

He sees Harry gulp knowing that he'd been caught in the lie.

Ron goes numb as he watches Harry question Hermione about who all knew about them. It hurts to know that he's more than like hurting both of the people he love most right now.

"Hermione," he can his own voice and Harry's at the same time almost as one saying, "keep your voice down someone will hear you."

He know their in deep trouble as Fleur tells them that everyone downstairs had more than likely heard them. He can't help but agree with the older girl's statement. He and Harry weren't really quiet when they were together.

"Hermione," Ron hears himself call out at the same time as Harry. Both sound pleading and Ron knows at least he wants to explain his actions. To see if she would accept this. Him and Harry. Or maybe the three of them could be together like it's supposed to be. "Hermione."

He watches as Bill and Fleur lead Hermione from the Burrow feeling the weight of Harry's body against his own. He can't be with the other boy right now. He's hurt his wife. But if he didn't he'd hurt Harry too. In that moment he knows he's hurt many people to count so he allows Harry to lead him back to the bed they'd just left and lets the other boy hold him.

 **I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my story so far. I'm glad you're enjoying it Millifer97. I'm sorry that this chapter focuses so much on the Harry/Ron dynamic of things but it's set up one of the plotlines for the story. So it had to be done. The next chapter will deal more with Fleur/Hermione and we find out Bill's little secret life with Oliver Wood.**


End file.
